


[podfic] Little Red Corvette

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Pliroy, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, frustrated JJ, misuse of a Prince song, slutty Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: PODFIC: Yuri is much too fast and it's driving JJ crazy.





	[podfic] Little Red Corvette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Red Corvette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735709) by [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish). 



> Phayte asked me to do this as a holiday gift to Blownwish! I was so happy to record it, as it's one of my favorite fics by BW. I hope I did this amazing piece the justice it deserves. Also, a huge thank you to [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch) for helping me with the Canadian cursing! <3

[Or download here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kadmgc0k44vy0r6/Little_Red_Corvette.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
